


If You Give a Cambion a Cock

by orphan_account



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2013 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur, Canon Era, Fuck Or Die, Incubus Merlin, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a cambion that has come of age and grown into his incubus powers. He has to have sex or he'll die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Give a Cambion a Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on children's story _[If You Give a Mouse a Cookie](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6Dc1ZBJB3U)_. Don't you love my A+ ability to name fics?
> 
> Challenge 3: Fuck or Die

“He’s a _what_?”

Gaius sighed and repeated the statement with a forlorn look at his sick apprentice. “An incubus, sire.”

“An incubus?” Arthur echoed.

“Yes. Well, he _was_ a cambion, but now that he’s come of age—”

Arthur put up a hand. “Stop. All these terms…just tell me what he needs to get better.”

“Put quite simply, sire, he needs to have sexual intercourse in order to stay alive.”

Arthur’s heart skipped a beat and a blush rose to his cheeks. “He…Merlin needs to…”

“Yes, sire.” Gaius nodded and replaced the damp cloth on Merlin’s forehead with a cooler one.

“I see.”

And Arthur did see. He saw the man he loved dying in his bed— _his_ bed because Merlin had suddenly collapsed while putting away Arthur’s laundry and couldn’t be carried down to Gaius’s chambers. All week Merlin had looked pale and sickly, but had insisted on performing his duties, even after Arthur told him to rest in an uncharacteristic display of affection.

Arthur had dreamed of kissing Merlin, of becoming acquainted with every inch of skin, every newly defined muscle his manservant had acquired over the years. It seemed wrong to finally give in to his desires under such circumstances. It felt too much like taking advantage.

Arthur’s worry must have been evident on his face, because Gaius stood and put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

“He will not like my saying so, sire, but if there is anyone he would have to perform the task, it would be you.”

Arthur swallowed. He had wondered—he had hoped—if Merlin might feel the same. He had dissected each conversation and each look that might have been longing. Merlin’s emotions, like his opinions, were always written on his face, but the man was remarkably adept at keeping _some_  secrets it seemed.

Staring down at him now, a neat little frown line between his brows as he slept, Arthur decided on a course of action.

“Then as his king, and as his friend, I will do it,” he said, squaring his shoulders. “For as long as he needs me to, if necessary.”

Gaius smiled and squeezed Arthur’s shoulder affectionately. “Excellent.” He handed Arthur a vial and politely excused himself.

Once alone with his manservant, Arthur took a deep breath. He wiped the sweat from Merlin’s face and neck then removed the damp cloth altogether. Merlin’s shirt had already been removed in an effort to bring his temperature down. All Arthur needed to do was take off his trousers…

“Oh gods.”

Was it some sort of requirement for incubi—or cambion or whatever it was Gaius had said Merlin was now—to be so large? Merlin wasn’t even hard yet…that thing got _bigger_?

Arthur pulled the trousers to Merlin’s ankles and finally all the way off. He spread Merlin’s legs so he could settle between them, took another deep breath, and laid on his stomach, taking Merlin’s limp cock in his hand.

The reaction was immediate. The lines in Merlin’s brow deepened and he pursed his lips. But the harder and faster Arthur stroked, the more obvious it became that Merlin wanted this. His hips jerked up and his long, thick cock filled until it was standing at attention.

Then Arthur took it in his mouth and Merlin gasped awake.

His piercing blue eyes were almost completely black with lust as he stared at Arthur in astonishment. “A-Arthur? What are you—oh _fuck_.”

Arthur’s tongue licking the slit sent a jolt of pleasure through Merlin and he felt the rest of his question die in his throat. Arthur was sucking him off as if Merlin’s life depended on it, and if Merlin's fading headache was any indication, it did.

In fact, Merlin felt the weariness of the last few days leave his body entirely. He felt renewed strength and energy flow through his veins and in the haze of lust, his hands found the back of Arthur’s neck and forced him down. Arthur’s teeth scraped painfully when his mouth wouldn’t open wide enough and Merlin yanked him off, grabbing a fistful of the king’s hair and pulling it as punishment.

Arthur’s eyes pricked with tears but the tent in his own trousers betrayed his arousal. His lips were red from the attention he’d been giving Merlin’s cock and the look in his eyes—his eagerness to return to it, to get his mouth around Merlin once more—had Merlin scrambling to get Arthur’s clothes off.

He waved his hand and suddenly Arthur was just as naked as him. Merlin pushed him down on the bed and wrenched his legs open, licking a single stripe up Arthur’s cock while looking him dead in the eye.

“You have magic, too?” Arthur said breathlessly.

Merlin’s laughing eyes glowed in reply and Arthur immediately felt wet between his legs. Merlin pumped two fingers into Arthur’s arse experimentally and found the magical preparation to be a success. Arthur only registered Merlin meant to fuck him when the monstrous cock was pressing against his entrance and sliding in.

Arthur cried out in pain and squeezed his eyes shut. Even with the bit of magical aid, Merlin had simply entered in one long thrust that penetrated Arthur deeper than he thought imaginable. The stretched rim of his hole burned but Merlin fucked mercilessly on.

And then…then Arthur felt Merlin’s hand caress his cheek and he slowly blinked his eyes open. Merlin hadn’t stopped pounding into him, but the look in his eyes was more than frenzied lust now. It was an apology, a look of trust and love and tenderness.

Merlin’s eyes swirled with gold and then there was no pain. Merlin seemed to occupy Arthur’s every sense: the brush of his cock against Arthur’s prostate, the smell of their combined sweat from the effort, the sound of their desperate panting in the otherwise silent room, and, when Merlin leaned forward to plant a deep kiss to Arthur’s inviting lips, the rich earthy taste of Merlin’s tongue against his. Arthur no longer felt invaded; he felt complete.

After that it was all pleasure. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck to bring him closer, so close his own straining cock was sandwiched between their stomachs. Merlin’s breath was hot in his ear, and his hands were like claws holding Arthur’s thighs.

Arthur’s body was overwhelmed but still it wasn’t enough. “Harder,” he moaned, “gods, Merlin, _harder_.”

Merlin grit his teeth and slammed into Arthur with enough force to bruise, each thrust punctuated with a low grunt. There was no coherent thought in Arthur’s mind, only _yes, fuck, more_.

Then Merlin made a noise, a deep guttural sound in the back of his throat, and stopped all of a sudden. His spine arched and his body was taut as a bowstring as he throbbed his release inside Arthur.

Arthur nearly cried at the loss when Merlin slid out. But Merlin kissed down Arthur’s torso until finally he reached Arthur’s swollen cock and sucked it down in one smooth motion. Merlin’s fingers played with Arthur’s leaking entrance, warm come coating his nimble fingers. He inserted two slender digits just deep enough to rub against Arthur’s prostate and then Arthur himself was coming in hard spurts down Merlin’s throat. Merlin kept rubbing the spot until every last drop was wrenched free from the tip and Merlin swallowed.

“I’m feeling much better now,” Merlin said as they lay together in post-coital bliss.

Arthur just gave him a look, though his eyes betrayed the underlying affection. “You are the worst manservant ever.”


End file.
